


Cynthia, Darling

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: Cisco may or may not have discovered something interesting about Cynthia. Only time and multiple tests will tell.Or, that time Cisco discovers Cindy's slight affinity for pet names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write my headcanon that Cynthia, who's Hard As Nails melts when Cisco Ramon is soft with her. Hope you like it.

Fun Fact: Cynthia Reynolds? Really loves blueberry pancakes.  

As observed by Cisco on a Saturday morning. She's sitting across from him, and she's wearing his socks, and his t-shirt, which says _Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word._  And she is really going at it with the food in front of her.

It's maybe the single most captivating thing in the world, but some would say he's biased. 

" _Cisco._ " 

"Hm?"

She meets his eyes, brow arching like it does a good 50% of the time she ever looks at him. He imagines there will be a day it gets stuck that way, and then she'll just be perpetually unimpressed with him. "I can feel you watching me. Why?"

"I mean...have you seen you?"

She rolls her eyes.  

"I'm just sayin'. Nobody should look as good as you look eating...the way you're eating."

She makes an affronted noise and throws her napkin at him. It bounces off his forehead. "Stop watching me eat."

"Okay, okay," he concedes. "In my defense, though? It's a major confidence boost to see you ripping apart food I made like someone out of The Walking Dead." She huffs a scoff out of her nose, but he catches the way her mouth twists when she looks away, and it makes him smile.

"I dunno, babe, I'm _preetty_ sure this solidifies me as the designated chef in this relationship," he says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't ask for these gifts, yet here they are. D'you want the rest of my bacon?"

She doesn't answer right away, and when he looks up at her, she's giving him this look that he cannot read  _at_ all. "Cyn?"

Her fork makes a dull  _clink_ against her plate when she stands. And Cisco has enough time to wonder irrationally if she's about to walk out, but he doesn't get to voice that because now she's leaning across the table and kissing him like he just saved her life. 

"Thanks," she says when she pulls back, plucking the bacon from his plate. 

"Y-ou're welcome..."

She kisses him again, pressing a little deeper into his mouth. Then she plops back in her seat, back to eating with the same vigor as before, plus bacon. "Eat your eggs before they get cold." 

"Uh..." He blinks at her, then down at his plate. Eggs...right, the yellow things. "Okay."

* * *

Fact: _Apparently_ Cisco can actually die from exerting too much of his power at once without training himself to do so. Which, like--okay who could have known?

The answer to that is Cisco Ramon, actually. He _totally_ knew, assessed the situation, and did it anyway. The results (blacking out and face planting on cold wet pavement, Caitlin mentioned the term "mini-stroke") were less than ideal. 

And Iris totally snitched to Cynthia about it. Either that or she felt a disturbance in their Vibe Connection--a term she outright refuses to claim but is _absolutely_ what they've got going on. _However_ it went down, he's the only one who seems at all fazed when a breach opens in the middle of the Cortex and Cindy hops out of it. Cisco thinks he may actually see steam coming off or her. 

She storms into the medbay and everyone else pivots out of her path and out of the room like it's a dance they've rehearsed. Cisco disowns every one of them. 

She looks like she's waiting for him to explain himself; the muscle in her jaw is twitching twitching twitching and her back is so tense he's a little afraid she's going to snap in half. He weighs his words, thinks of anything he could say take the hurt from the corners of her eyes. 

"I'm fine." Eloquent. 

"Oh, clearly," she laughs, it's bitter sounding. She lets out a breath through her nose and takes hold of his chin, eyes scrutinizing the purple bruise blooming across his cheekbone. She purses her lips, releases him, says,"That was stupid, Cisco," in the slow measured way that means she's hanging onto her composure by the skin of her teeth.  

"Cindy-"

"Un-uh, don't you ' _Cindy_ ' me, it was  _stupid._  What do I tell you when we train?"

Cisco opens his mouth but she beats him to it, "I tell you 'Don't be reckless, Cisco. Don't push yourself too hard, Cisco. Don't _die out there,_ Cisco'," she ticks off on her fingers, "And what do you say to me?

He runs a hand through his hair, "I say, 'okay, Cindy', but this-"

"' _Okay,_ Cindy', is what you say. So--what?"

" _So_ , I didn't have any other options." In hindsight, that's actually bullshit. Maybe he could have called her, could have vibed her his location because maybe she could have helped shoulder the burden of the railway collapse he was holding at bay. 

And he can see in her eyes she doesn't buy it, either. "Well, you know what? I might as well keep my mouth shut-I might as well not train you _at all_ if you're still just gonna go out there and risk your life when you don't even-"

" _Honey,_ hey," he says, voice soft. Which-actually seems to work; she still looks pissed, sure, but she stops, at least for the moment. Looks at him with questioning eyes that are just this side of softening. And when he reaches for her hands, she doesn't pull away. 

"I'm sorry," he says honestly. He needs her to know he means it, because he does. He's sorry for being an absent-minded dope, and even when he gets the hang of this whole heroing thing he'll be sorry then, too. Because in the end he's always gonna do whatever it takes to keep the city safe, the people he cares about. But she knows that. "Okay?" 

She eyes him, then after a moment, deflates, lets the tension out in what's probably supposed to be an irritated huff but sounds a little like a sob. "Yeah, I know."

She presses a gentle hand to the discolored skin under his eye, and he leans into it, even though it aches. And she sighs, small smile playing on her lips when she says,"You heroes are so annoying."

"Yeah," he huffs out on a laugh, "I know." 

* * *

Fact: There are two versions of Cindy when she's drunk: Affectionate Cindy and DTF Cindy (That's "Down To Fight", which he explained to her is _not_ what that stands for but she's very stubborn, just in general, so...). 

Cisco's in the bathroom for like, two minutes, comes back to find Cindy in all her drunken glory puffing her chest to some backwards baseball cap/polo/sperrys combo white dude who is three of her _at least_. The guy looks amused, downright smug, either because his equal drunkenness is making him bold or simply the fact that he's definitely underestimating this woman's prowess in combat. Which, historically is never a good setup for really anyone ever about to get into a fistfight with Cynthia Reynolds. 

"Hey, hey, Cyn?" Cisco rushes forward, pushing his way between Cynthia and the frat boy because he sees the flex in her jaw and the slight pivot in her heel that says she's about to swing. 

"Cisco. _Move._ "

"Uh...can't do that." On any other day he probably would have just let her do her thing. But the bar is extra crowded tonight, the guy's got three buddies standing behind him, and Cisco doesn't need to vibe the future to know that this will get messy. 

"Why not?" she demands, a little _way_ too loud. Yep, those kamikazes hit her hard. She locks eyes with the dude over Cisco's head- _over_ Cisco's _head_ that's how big he is-and jabs a finger in his direction. "This _mouth breather_ disrespected me."

"Not my fault you can't take a compliment," the guy slurs.

Cisco twists his neck to look at him. "Hey, buddy?I'm kind of trying to save your ass here, much as you probably _definitely_ don't deserve it. So if you could just, you know, dial" he motions vaguely in the guy's direction, " _this_ back? That'd be great."

He turns back to Cindy. "We can just go, Cyn. Okay, this guy isn't worth it, forget him."

Her eyes are still over his head, but she nods and says, "Okay, we can go-" Cisco lets out a breath" _-a_ _fter_ I beat his ass."

He closes his eyes. 

Okay, new tactic. 

"Sweetie?" he tries on a hunch, and he watches the tension ease in the set of her mouth. Well, this might actually be a Thing afterall. He'll figure that out later. "Jitters is open for another half hour. We go now, I can get you one of those cinnamon buns."

She blinks owlishly between him, and the jerk behind him. "With the frosting?"

He smiles, "I'm not an animal." 

Her brow crinkles for a moment, then, a megawatt smile, "I accept." She leans into him, bringing her hands up to press against his cheeks when she pulls him into a kiss. "Squishy faaace." 

Cisco's laughing against her mouth when he hears the asshole's muttered, "Tell a chick she's got a nice rack and she goes fucking batshit."

Cindy pulls back slowly, and it's safe to say she didn't miss the comment either. She raises a brow at him, and Cisco shrugs.  

"I did the best I could," he chuckles, stepping to the side. And Cindy grins, pecks him on the cheek, and charges past. 

He still buys her that cinnamon bun. 

* * *

Hypothesis: It's possible...that Cynthia has a _thing_ about...endearments. Like pet names. He thinks it's a positive  _thing._  At least from what he's observed with his Science Boyfriend mind, because that's something he possesses. 

It hasn't been in some machiavellian scheme to make her bend to his whim with the power of sappy words or anything like that. The names just kind of started slipping out after a while. And the more she seemed to like them, the easier they were to say. 

But still, he figures they should actually have a conversation about it. Probably. Just to be sure he's not projecting, because how shitty would that be.

Now seems as good a time as any.

"Hey, so," he pants, biting back a groan when Cindy grinds against him and sucks his earlobe into her mouth. "So-I wanted to ask you a question."

"I am not calling it a lightsaber," she grumbles against his neck.

"What? No, I-that was a _joke,_ first of all."

"Sure."

"Okay, and second, that's not what I m-meant-hngh wait Cindy," he grips her by the arms to pull her away from where she's latched onto his pulsepoint. "Hang on a sec."

She huffs and settles her weight back on his thighs. "What?"

Well, it actually seems a bit ridiculous now that he's about to fucking ask but he's in it now, so, "This is kind of...Do you uh...do you like terms of endearment?"

She frowns."With Debra Winger? Cisco, I swear to _God_ if you are asking me about a movie right now..."

"No- _no_  that's not," he cuts himself off with a chuckle. She just raises her brows at him. "I mean like...babe, honey..." he narrows his eyes, "You like that?"

"Oh. I..."Her brow creases. She lets out a breathy laugh, pink tinging her cheeks. "I mean...I think so?" 

"Okay, it sounds like you're asking and that doesn't help me at all." 

She rolls her eyes."I just...I've never really been big on it. In relationships." She looks away from his eyes to pluck at the invisible lint on his shirt. "You know, I never really got into that kind of cheesy stuff."

He nods quickly, "I can totally stop, if you want. You know I never wanna make you-"

"No!" She all but shouts, and her face flushes even deeper. "I-it's just...different. But it's good different." 

"Yeah?" He can't help the smile that takes over his face. "So...if I were to call you," his hands slide to her ass to pull forward on his lap, " _baby_...What would you say to that?"

Cindy leans forward until they're nose to nose, rolls her hips down _hard_ and he thinks he feels a major blood vessel burst behind his left eye. "Mmm, I wouldn't say anything. You already talk enough."

And then she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, and that's the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Tumblr is beadouble-u


End file.
